<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adore by authorized_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238253">Adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorized_trash/pseuds/authorized_trash'>authorized_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, ask to tag, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, poly dream team, whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorized_trash/pseuds/authorized_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap wrote in neat handwriting on his left arm, letters slightly shaky but clean and legible. </p><p>Dream's heart leapt to his throat as he felt a tingling sensation on his arm, and his eyes widened. His heart seemed to skip a beat, then fluttered. </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak. </p><p>He moved to draw his sleeve up. </p><p>His heart raced.</p><p>And someone beat him to it. </p><p>Or:</p><p>Dream really wasn't expecting <em>both<em> him and George to receive the words Sapnap wrote on his arm.</em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em><br/>      <em>(Previous work title- "Castles")<em></em></em></em><br/>    </em><br/>  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second time doing this because first time I refreshed and deleted all progress</p><p>Hello!</p><p>I'm testing the waters by posting my first fic in this fandom, dont mind me :)</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>If CCs say they're uncomfortable with shipping this will be taken down. This is written solely for the entertainment of the fandom and because I like writing, please do not shove in the CCs faces. Respect the wishes of content creators, including the creators who make fan content, which includes me. Do not repost this work to anything else. Do not send around copies and PDFs of this fic. </p><p>Thank you :)<br/>(Content warnings at the end of the chapter)</p><p>Note: Please dont mind the formatting, I tried to do italics and it wasnt working with me lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream knew he was fucked. </p><p>This was one of those situations you just can't get out of, the only solution was to hide and hope for the best. </p><p>Watching his best friend turn eighteen was probably the most terrifying moments of his life. </p><p>Watching as his friend excitedly uncapped his pen and wrote on his arm to his soulmate for the first time his heart was pounding. </p><p>"What should I write?" Sapnap asked the room of people, all of whom were on the edges of their seats. </p><p>"Say hi!" </p><p>"A smiley face." </p><p>"Penis-" </p><p>"Hey mamas." </p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes, and Dream bit on the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded. Everyone was so carefree. So happy. </p><p>Dont get him wrong, Dream was very happy for his friend, it was his eighteenth birthday, the year he became an adult, legally anyways, he'd always be a fucking child- and it was also the day when his soulmate connection would go through. As long as his soulmate was also eighteen. </p><p>Dream was nervous for other reasons, such as the concept of his best friend of seven years, crush of five years, getting connected with someone else. </p><p>His hands trembled, and he laced his fingers together impatiently in his lap. He swallowed heavily, sweeping his hair out of his face with a flick of his neck. </p><p>He worried his bottom lip. </p><p>Sapnap's hands were also shaking ever so slightly, and Dream wanted to reach across the room and hold them in his, to rub a thumb across his knuckles and kiss each finger gently, whispering sweet nothings until the anxiety left the younger. </p><p>He looked to the side and tried to keep the glassiness in his eyes from leaking out. </p><p>Sapnap pressed the tip of the marker to his skin, before bringing it back quickly as if burnt. </p><p>"It has to be good." </p><p>"Just say hello," George groaned, and Dream's attention was moved from Sapnap to the brit. Dream had... mixed feelings for George, but that wasn't the thing to focus on tonight. </p><p>Sapnap's focus fell on Dream then. </p><p>"What do you think I should write?" </p><p>"Don't ask me," Dream chuckled, hoping his voice didn't sound too tight. </p><p>"Say you killed a woman," Bad answered for him, laughing when Tommy's loud voice carried over the speaker of the iPad they set up for Teamspeak, for the friends that didn't have the time to travel hundreds of miles for a birthday party. </p><p>Not many made it, actually, just Dream, George, Bad, and Karl. Most of them who hung out with them on and off Minecraft were there virtually. </p><p>"No! That's my line! I'm using it, you can't steal it, it wouldn't be ri-" </p><p>"'I'm here,'" Dream cut Tommy off. </p><p>"What?" Sapnap asked. </p><p>"Say 'I'm here,' it's short, to the point, and pleasant enough," Dream swallowed, praying to whatever god that was listening that his nervousness was as apparent as he felt it was. He'd die if the others could hear the drum of his heart right now. </p><p>Sapnap nodded, smiling to himself. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I like that." He brought the marker back down to his skin. </p><p>The room seemed to hold its breath, and Dream couldn't hear over the thunder of his heart. </p><p>/I'm here./ </p><p>Sapnap wrote in neat handwriting on his left arm, letters slightly shaky but clean and legible. </p><p>Dreams heart leapt to his throat as he felt a tingling sensation on his arm, and his eyes widened. His heart seemed to skip a beat, then fluttered. </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak. </p><p>He moved to draw his sleeve up. </p><p>His heart raced. </p><p>And someone beat him to it. </p><p>"Oh my God-" </p><p>Dream turned to look at the voice, watching as George rose to his feet, shedding his coat and moving to slide his sleeve up. </p><p>/I'm here./ </p><p>Two neat words were written on his arm, the exact same words as were on Sapnap's arms. </p><p>Dream's heart plummeted. </p><p>What? </p><p>The room was silent for about four seconds, before it exploded. </p><p>"What-" </p><p>"POG!" </p><p>"No way, NO way, you're messing-" </p><p>The teamspeak call was complete ruckus, the speaker unable to process and it coming out in a loud, glitchy mess. </p><p>"George?" Sapnap asked, a smile growing on his face. George stared at his arm, then back up at Sapnap, his eyes glossy. </p><p>"I was starting to think I didn't have one," he blurted, and that was the last straw before Sapnap exploded to his feet, tackling George in a hug. </p><p>The two embraced, and Dream shattered. </p><p>Someone elbowed him in the ribs, and he looked over at Karl who had a huge smile on his face. </p><p>"And here everyone thought George and you would end up being a thing," he joked. Dream smiled back with a shrug, hoping Karl couldn't see the tremble of his lip. </p><p>He went back to blankly staring at where his two best friends were holding onto each other as if they could become one person. He felt a cold emptiness fill his heart, and the lump in his throat threatened to choke him. </p><p>He loved Sapnap so much it hurt sometimes. Loved his laugh, the way his nose scrunched up when he giggled. Loved the way he smiled, the way he seemed so confident off camera but camera shy when it switched on. Loved him so much he couldn't do anything but cry and curl into himself and cry pitifully for something he could only hope he could have. </p><p>And George? George was... George. Amazing, funny, attractive. But, he couldn't like George too, right? He couldn't like /both/ of his best friends, right? </p><p>He couldn't love them both only to have neither. </p><p>Right? </p><p>The two separated and everyone congratulated them, and the rest of the night honestly went by in a blur of color and sound that Dream wasn't paying any mind to. </p><p>The remaining few hours he trudged through like a bug in molasses, and by the time everyone was saying their goodbyes and leaving, he was so tired. </p><p>Of course he had gotten excited over nothing. Of course his brain would make up some stupid feeling in his arm, convince him something was there when there wasnt. There wasn't. </p><p>There was no connection between him and Sapnap. Nothing between him and George. They were friends, and now he was doomed to being the third wheel. </p><p>They grow closer, and he'd drift away. </p><p>Dream would say he'd be forced to get over them, but he knew he never would. And the idea of his own soulmate showing up brought a sour taste to his mouth. He didn't want anyone else. </p><p>A few more jokes were made towards Dream, all in good fun, and he really hoped he played them off well. George and Sapnap were focused more on eachother than anyone else so they didn't speak to him much either. </p><p>It was when Dream was throwing a scarf on, ready to drive himself back to his hotel where he'd not be able to sleep, cold and alone in a much too large small bed, when George and Sapnap approached. </p><p>"Dream! Don't get too lost out there, thanks for being here for me," Sapnap said, a huge smile plastered on his face. A little too large perhaps, borderline fake, but Dream didn't know what that meant and decided not to bother with that can of worms. </p><p>"Of course, I wouldn't miss my best friend's birthday, I'm happy for you guys," Dream said, giving them a pleasant smile. George smiled back. </p><p>"I'm happy too," he said, his tone more muted than Sapnap's but still giddy. </p><p>"You two try not to have too much fun," Dream said, turning to leave. </p><p>"Wait, Dream-" but Dream was already out the door, the knob clicking into place behind him. </p><p>He made sure not to trip over his two left feet as he hurriedly made his way down the front steps. </p><p>He heard the door open as he turned the corner on the block. </p><p>It started slow. </p><p>His bottom lip quivered, then his eyes blurred, then a drop made a path down his cheek. </p><p>A sob tore it's way up and out of his mouth, quiet and muted. </p><p>Then another. </p><p>Then suddenly as if the crack in the dam caused it to crumble, he began to sob. His shoulders shook and the tears were cold on his face. </p><p>He cried as he walked, trying to take in deep shuddering breaths. His heart hurt so much, it throbbed in his chest and he felt like he could just shrink down and implode from the sheer force. He cried, his voice hurt and hoarse, and he was glad no one was around to see. </p><p>He made his way to the bus stop, calming down a bit, a white knuckled grip on his forearms. He could feel his nails through his jacket. </p><p>He sat towards the back of the bus, head down with silent tears streaming down his face. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he moved to switch it to silent. </p><p>"Bad day?" Asked a voice to his right. He looked up in surprise, his face blotchy, flushed, and red. </p><p>He nodded and shrugged meekly. The old woman who had addressed him nodded solemnly. </p><p>"We all get some of those. What has you so down?" </p><p>Dream shrugged again, not trusting his voice. </p><p>"Oh come now, you can talk to me. It helps to talk to someone you know." </p><p>Dream wanted to snap back that she was just some random lady on a Texan bus and didn't need to know but held his tongue, deciding it wouldn't hurt anything. </p><p>"My best friend turned eighteen today," he said quietly, his voice dangerously watery and broken. </p><p>The woman's face softened into sympathy, "aw sweetheart," she said, giving his hand a gentle pat. </p><p>"I'm so sorry 'bout that for you, heartbreak is one of the worst things for someone to go through. Especially so young." </p><p>Dream just stared, not sure how to respond. </p><p>"But somewhere out there is your perfect someone, and they'll patch that hole right up." </p><p>Dream really doubted that. </p><p>"So try not to get hung up on some fickle old young love, and keep your head high young man." </p><p>Dream nodded and turned away, knowing for sure that if he were to say anything else he'd break down again. He looked out his window, murmuring the smallest of thank yous. </p><p>He didn't want anyone else. He wanted Sapnap. He... he wanted George, if he'd let himself admit it. He wanted what he couldn't have. </p><p>He dug his nails into his palms and clenched his eyes shut, trying to drown out the sound of his heart which still hammered feebly, but now with sorrow instead of anxiety. </p><p>His head ached and everything hurt as if sore, and he felt the need to hurl up all of the cake he consumed. His stomach hadn't stopped turning all night. </p><p>He arrived at his stop and didn't spare the lady another glance, even as she watched him leave. </p><p>He checked into the hotel and rode the elevator to his floor, barely registering the buttons he pressed or the people in the enclosed space with him. </p><p>He wandered mindlessly through his door and flopped down onto the bed face first, empty. </p><p>He almost felt devoid of any emotion other than a throbbing pain. It hurt. It hurt /so much/. </p><p>He stood after a good while, as much as he wanted to fall asleep in his clothes and boots he couldn't. </p><p>He took his scarf and hat off, untying his hair and letting his darker blonde curls fall over his shoulders. He grew his hair out over covid, it reached a few inches past his shoulders. He never got around to cutting it. Sapnap said it looked good long, and he decided in his mind he'd never cut it again, though he didn't mean it much. </p><p>Running a hand through his hair he debated a shower. His hair was a bit stringy, and he really could use one. Maybe to clear his head. </p><p>Can't tell you're crying if there's water already streaming down your face. </p><p>He walked to the door connecting the bathroom and stepped in, looking at himself in the mirror. </p><p>His face was flushed, eyes read and puffy with tears. His hair was roughed up, and his skin felt sticky. The little mascara he wore to make his eyes darker was smeared around his eyes, and strands of hair stuck to his freckled cheeks. </p><p>Dream looked like a mess. </p><p>He closed his eyes, and took a long, deep breath. </p><p>He needed to get this over with and to go to bed. </p><p>Taking his shirt off was a chore but he did it all the same, his arms feeling like lead. </p><p>He ran his hands over his face, pressing his face into his palms. A singular dry sob shook his frame, and everything /hurt./ </p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. </p><p>Looked himself in the mirror and let his eyes trial over his lean form. </p><p>Looked over his messy hair. </p><p>His gross, sticky face. </p><p>His shoulders that trembled. </p><p>His hands that gripped the sink in a tight-knuckled hold. </p><p>His arms. </p><p>His left arm that had a black mark. </p><p>His right arm that- </p><p>What? </p><p>Dream's gaze tore from the mirror and to his arm. </p><p>Two black words seemed to look back up at him. </p><p>/I'm here./</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>What?</p><p>Dreams breathing swelled and seemed to pause on the inhale, salty water filling his eyes and cascading down his face.</p><p>What?</p><p>His hands began to tremble and his breathing seemed to kick back in as he hyperventilated, falling back against the wall with a crash. A towel rack hit the ground but so did he, his knees making an awful noise when they collided with linoleum. </p><p>"No," he rasped aloud. No? Yes? How did this make any sense.</p><p>He was also soulmates with Sapnap? Could you have two soulmates? Was he soulmates with George too? What did this mean? Should he tell them? /Could/ he tell them?</p><p>He scrubbed at his arm in a moment of desperation, the inky words not coming off. They were there, and would be there until Sapnap removed them.</p><p>Dream sobbed in what he hoped was relief, in hope. He hoped it was hope anyway, he couldn't really tell, his emotions were all over the place.</p><p>Panic, confusion, sadness, terror. </p><p>And as if some god was watching him and mocking, a tingling sensation took up his right arm.</p><p>He watched as a scratchy lettering was drawn onto his skin.</p><p>/testing, one two/</p><p>His other arm.</p><p>/It worked!!! POG/</p><p>His right arm.</p><p>/of course it did, why would it/</p><p>/not sure/</p><p>/cant believe its you/</p><p>/me 2/</p><p>/I really like you/</p><p>/really?/</p><p>/yeah.../</p><p>/I like you too/</p><p>/yay/</p><p>/running out of room/</p><p>/leg?/</p><p>/yeah/</p><p>And then the tingling dissipated and moved to his leg, hidden by his washed out jeans.</p><p>Dream didn't make a move to check.</p><p>He's making a promise to himself. </p><p>He wouldn't interfere. They clearly loved one another and not him. Soulmates were a pair of two, not three. He was the outlier here.</p><p>He wouldn't ruin this for them. So he'd keep his lid capped on his markers and not say anything to them about this.</p><p>He made a promise to them and to himself.</p><p>He made a promise and put his head back into his hands.</p><p>He was suddenly hyper aware of everything going on. The pounding of his chest, the ticking of the shitty hotel alarm clock, the hissing of pipes under the sink, the dripping of water, the cold of the lonely bathroom.</p><p>He felt all this.</p><p>He felt all this, and cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream struggles to remain sane while he watches the two men he wants most be so close yet so far away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter summary barely makes sense but itll buff, probs change it in the morning when I dont feel like passing tf out</p><p>This was a blast to write and a pain to edit</p><p>It's nearly 5am right now and ik vigorously shaking my head to stay away, I'm typing so many typos and erasing rn- I'm scared to see what my editing is like in the morning</p><p>please comment, I stayed up all night so I could wake up to some instead of just constantly refreshing, it makes my entire day, pLEASE</p><p>Warnings in the end notes (stay safe!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up sore. </p><p>He groaned as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, staring at the carpet beneath his head, light pouring in through the window. </p><p>He sat up, grimacing at the stickiness of his face. His hair stuck to his cheek, dried there by his tears. </p><p>He sat up and stretched, his bones popping and muscles protesting. </p><p>Why was he on the floor? </p><p>Dream ran a hand through his stringy hair and grimaced at the texture. </p><p>He scooted back and sat against the wall, letting his head fall back to rest, sighing at the cool feeling. </p><p>Now, why was he on the floor? His head throbbed and he kneaded the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. </p><p>The blonde opened his eyes once again despite the onslaught of light, and looked around the room. </p><p>He was in the hotel he traveled to the day before for Sapnap's birthday. Sapnap's eighteenth birthday, the special day his soulmate connection would tether. </p><p>Dream groaned. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>That's right, stupid soulmate thing. His thumb ran over the words on his right arm.</p><p>
  <em>I'm here.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dream ran his teeth over his bottom lip, letting himself slide down the wall in a slump. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Damnit," he cursed under his breath, the events of last night coming back to him in a sudden rush. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had panicked after discovering the words, backing out of the bathroom. His back had hit the wall, and he sat there and cried until he couldn't anymore. He fell asleep on the gross hotel floor, curled in on himself, faintly paying attention to the tingling sensation of words being written all over his body. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After awhile it had stopped feeling like a light touch, less like the ghost of a fingertip tracing over his skin and more like ants crawling all over him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He remembers crying, scratching at his skin, gripping his hair. It was too much, so much, and he couldn't take it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had tried to suck in gulps of air, but failed miserably. His throat felt like it was twisting in on itself and his teeth were chattering together from the cold. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The next morning (was it morning? He was finding it hard to tell), where Dream currently found himself, he didn't have much more of a choice than to get up and start the day. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was still in Texas for a few days, and Sapnap had plans with him for the day. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dream's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sapnap won't want to hang out with him, those plans were made before he realized George was his soulmate. George, who was also here in Texas. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dream had doomed himself to third wheeling. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The dirty blonde sighed again, a shallow, sorrowful sound. He stood up on shaky legs and stretched, whimpering pitifully at the feeling of his stiff neck and aching back. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He stumbled over to his phone, which was haphazardly thrown across a desk. It was on low battery, him not having plugged it in last night. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had multiple missed texts and calls, and he scrolled through them. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Seven of the calls were from Sapnap, and Dream raised an eyebrow in confusion. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had nearly three times as many unread texts from the man. He checked the next notification, it was about the same, this time from George. Some very recent. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dream picked at the skin on the inside of his lip with his teeth. Stupid nervous habits, he needed to stop before he bit himself raw and bled.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Of course he didn't stop.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He mulled over calling one of them back, but shook his head and sat his phone back down on the desk. He let his gaze and fingers linger on it before he turned away. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He really, really needed a shower. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He entered the bathroom, turning on the tap. He cupped his hands under the flowing water, staring at the pooling liquid without much thought. His body felt empty and achy. Nothing but a heavy feeling filled his head. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He splashed some cold water on his face, attempting to wash off the slightly smeared makeup on his eyes. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He patted his face dry, looking himself over in the mirror with a scrutinizing eye. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was better that the other two had each other, he thought, it'd be a shame if they were stuck solely with him. He was so bland and just... average. Painfully so, almost. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He turned away quickly, kicking his pants and boxers off, stepping into the shower without testing the water. It burnt, he hadn't turned the cold up nearly enough. It stung and burnt in the best way, the skin on his face and shoulders turned a soft shade of red at the temperature. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He tilted his face up, letting the water cascade down over his features. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He stood like that for a moment, before grabbing the loofah he had brought with him off of the shelf and lathering it with soap. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His movements were languid and slow, and he took longer than normal to finish. Dream only registered the time passing when the water began to get cold.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He probably didn't get nearly as clean as he could have, not that he could find it in himself to care. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He turned off the water, taking a moment to watch it pool into the drain. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dream stepped out of the shower and onto the shower pad, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, just some comfy clothes he didn't have to think too hard to match. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He drags a comb through his hair, toweling it dry some more before leaving it be, exiting the bathroom. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He grabbed his phone off the table, and opened it with a read of his thumbprint. His knees hit the bed behind him and he let himself fall back down on it with a huff, finally checking the messages. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapnap: Hey, dude, you left pretty quick, you ok?<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Sapnap: ??<em></em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>Sapnap: Hey<em></em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>Sapnap: Dream???<em></em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>And it went on like that for nearly an hour and a half. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Dream felt guilt well up in his chest, and he switched chats. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>George: he<em></em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>George: hey*<em></em></em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>George: answer sapnap<em></em></em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>George: or me ig<em></em></em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>George: .<em></em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>George: Dream if your dead im going to kill you<em></em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>George: <em>dream please answer like this really isnt cool, sapnap's worried and its freaking me out <em></em></em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>George: just say you're okay<em></em></em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Dream had the urge to close the app, but decided against it, and instead opened Sapnap's chat back up.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>His thumb hovered over the call button before he came to the conclusion that a call right now probably would be for the best. He needed to confirm that he wasn't, in fact, dead.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>He pressed the button. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>His phone barely rang once before the call picked up. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Dream!" </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Dream jerked the phone away from his ear, grimacing. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Hello?" His voice was hoarse and shot. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Where have you been? You left and never called, I was so worried what the fuck-" Sapnap's voice was stilted. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"'M fine," Dream answered, bringing his feet up onto the bed with him and curling up so that the phone was sitting in front of his face in the bed. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling faintly like he could throw up. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"But why'd you leave like that?" </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Like what?" </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"I dont know dude, dont be dumb, like you were mad or somethin'."</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"I wasn't mad?"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Okay, but why'd you- then why'd you leave like you were," Sapnap sounded frustrated, "George said you seemed upset about something last night, something's gotta be wrong."</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Sapnap, nothing's wrong, I was just tired and everything was just too loud I think," Dream lied.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Too loud? Was it a sensory thing? Dude you know I always help you through that shit, why didn't you say anything?" Sapnap sounded legitimately upset. Dream couldn't fathom why.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"I didn't want to bother you, you seemed happy and it was a big day for you," he said.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"No. Dream, if you start to panic or everything gets to be too much, you fucking tell me, alright? You aren't going to ruin anything, honestly you being uncomfortable and only telling me now sucks more ass than the latter," Sapnap said, his tone serious and borderline wobbly.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Sorry," Dream muttered softly into the phone.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Dude, it's fine, just please don't do that again, alright? I really care about you man," Sapnap said, and Dream heard him take in a shaky breath, "Please? You- you mean so much to me, alright?"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Sapnap?" </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"I'm sorry. Just- you mean so much to me and when you didn't answer any of our calls I just- I panicked," Sapnap sniffed and Dream felt his heart shatter.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Sapnap I'm fine, I'm sorry for making you worry. I was tired and was being petty, so I left. Nothing to worry about, I'm alive and well and chilling in a scuffed ass hotel," Dream tried to lighten the mood a bit.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Sapnap chuckled wetly.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Okay," he answered softly through the phone, sniffing again. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"... You still going out to eat with me?" He asked after a moment's silence.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"What? I thought you'd want to spend today with George," Dream asked, bewildered.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Well yeah, he can come too?"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"B-but like, just you and him."</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Nah, I made plans with you first, I'm not blowing you off just because George is my soulmate or whatever, dude. Besides, George is staying around for like, a day longer than you, I've got time."</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Oh," Dream managed out.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"It's like, four in the afternoon by the way, wanna go now?"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Dream startled, looking at the time. Huh, it was four. He slept in way longer than he had thought.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Yeah, give me time to get dressed?"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Of course dude, just be ready by the time I get there. 'Thinking about actually bringing George, if that's not an issue?"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"It's- fine? It's fine," Dream answered hastily, sitting up and grabbing his phone to hold it against his ear.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Sick, see you then."</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Mkay, see ya."</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Bye, love y-"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Dream hung up.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>-</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Sapnap arrived a little after that, and Dream climbed into the backseat of his car awkwardly whilw trying to get his long limbs to cooperate. His body still protested after his rough sleep from the night before.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>George sat in the passenger seat, and he seemed pleased to see Dream.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Glad you're alive," he teased, and Dream felt his face heat up. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>God- what was he, a middle school girl?</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"Uh, yeah, sorry for worrying you?"</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>"'Best be," George answered, genuinely smiling at him. He seemed relieved about something. About what, Dream convinced himself he didn't know.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>The rest of the ride was silent.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>It wasn't uncomfortable per se, but there didn't seem to be any conversation to he had.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>They arrived at some random restaurant that only Sapnap knew of. Dream had never heard of it, and from the looks of it neither had George. If he had to guess he'd say it was some kind of local chain.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>They got out of the car, Dream pretending he didn't see how hard his hands were shaking as he shut the car door behind him.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>He watched as Sapnap immediately rounded the front of the car to stand next to George, threading their fingers together perfectly. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Dream swallowed past the lump in his throat, his hands balling into fists. His chest throbbed with want, <em>he<em> wanted to hold their hands. He wanted to run his hands through their hair, to hold them close and let everyone around them know they were together.</em></em></em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>But he couldn't, because they ,<em>weren't<em> together. </em></em></em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em> His brain supplied.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>They were a few paces ahead of him, and Sapnap had finally broken the silence to explain what this place was. Dream ignored him, instead watching the asphalt and gravel traveled past his feet as they walked. Paid close attention to the way his vision blurred at the edges with tears he really, really didn't want to fall right now.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>The warmth that came from walking through the restaurant threshold was nice, Dream thought. </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Maybe he could have them believe his trembling was from the cold.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>They were seated in a booth at the far back, Dream sitting next to George who was directly across from Sapnap, both of them on the side towards the wall.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream really didn't think he could keep food down right now, his stomach was doing backflips and in all honesty he was just trying to come up with a way to leave.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>It was loud, here. Loud and overwhelming.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Forks and other utensils were being scraped on plates, everyone talking over each other, people walking past.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Someone pushed back their chair roughly, the screeching sound hitting Dream's ears like a knife being drilled through his head.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He brought a hand up to tuck some of his blonde hair behind his ear, subtly covering his ear and muffling the sound of the loud room. He let his head rest on his palm, and elbow propped up on the table. His mother would have yelled at him for poor manners.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>But this meant that he was leaning his head, which caused his hair to fall across his cheek on the other side of his face. Any other time this would've been fine, but right now it just added to the things going wrong.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>A kid behind them started crying.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Dream?" Sapnap addressed him, and Dream's gaze snapped up to look at him.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Hm?" </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"You gonna order?" He asked worriedly, nodding towards a waiter who was currently standing over them. He hadn't even noticed.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Oh, yeah-" Dream flipped through the menu, pointing at a random salad he barely read over. The waiter smiled and nodded. He took their menus and left towards the back.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Sapnap eyed him for a moment, and George looked suspicious of something, but kept his mouth shut. They turned back to each other and kept talking.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could he let that happen? He could be a little more situationally aware, please and thank you.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He took his head off his hand, instead letting both his hands fiddle with the straw paper from his soda.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"- and then what'd you say, Dream?"</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream startled, "huh?"</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"I was telling George about the time you-" Dream zoned out on his words, some kid was talking in a shrill voice a few booths behind him and it was so, so loud. Every loud noise was like a knife behind his eyes.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He wanted to clamp his hands over his ears, to have something muffle the noise. God, why were restaurants so awful?</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He'd almost take the dissociative episode he had earlier over this. This was the opposite. What had his therapist call it? An overload? It had something to do with his sensory issues. Normally they weren't an issue, they only got bad during periods of anxiety or stress.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Which would explain why it's been <em>so<em> bad recently. What wonderful timing, if it had been any time after this or before he'd be fine, fine and safe from the lingering eyes of his friends. He felt stupid, he felt pitiful, and sad, and just fucking broken.</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Dream!"</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream snapped back to reality. His mind was a stretched rubber band, and Sapnap had just let go of the other side.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now," Sapnap joked, his laughter noticeably fake. George shuffled uncomfortably, he was'nt the greatest with emotions, Dream didn't blame him for not speaking up more to be honest. Who wants to deal with his shit anyway?</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Damn, maybe he was spiraling. </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Sorry I'm just- daydreaming."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Is the restaurant too much? We can get it to go and eat outside or in the car or-"</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"No! No it's fine, Sap, really, I'm fine," Dream said hurriedly. He did not want to ruin another night of the couple's. He wouldn't, even if this night was supposed to be his and Sapnap's.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Fuck, whyd they have to set this up the day after Sapnap found out who his soulmate was or wasn't? That was just setting himself up for failure, and Dream should've been smart enough to realize.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Sapnap opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as their food was placed in front of them. Dream's stomach lurched. It looked good but his appetite was really just not with him tonight.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He poked at the salad, crushing the lettuce under the spokes of his fork. He took a few bites just to shake off suspicion. The texture and the loud crunching in his ears just added to everything.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>It was like every sound in the room was hyper-focused on him, and only him.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>It wasn't long before he began to become uncomfortably aware of the lights lining the walls, every reflection of said light on the surface of everything.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He strummed his fingers across the table, his right hand stabbing uselessly at a piece of chicken.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Somewhere in the back of his head, he noticed both George and Sapnap had stopped talking. The rest of his head didn't care, it was focusing too much on the clinking of his stupid fucking ice in his stupid fucking glass. </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He gripped his fork and shut his eyes tightly, blocking out the lights. The metal dug painfully into his skin.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>It was like he could hear every breath, every word, every action, of everyone in the room. His brain couldn't filter anything out and it was just letting it all in and it throbbed.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>It throbbed and Dream couldn't do anything but try to ground himself, his breath catching. He's barely said a thing to the others this entire time, hes ruined it- hes ruined their night, their first night together and he was so fucking dumb, so fucking stupid to answer that he was fine to go.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>They'll hate him. They'll remember their ruined dinner and think of him.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream bit down on his lip, pain igniting throughout his entire mouth, doing nothing to bring him back.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He was spiraling, and he was gonna have a panic attack (as if he wasn't already), and there was nothing he could do but spiral until they noticed and it ruined everything, fuck.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>His heart hammered in his chest and his breath hitched, it was like he couldn't get enough air, he couldnt get enough air, god this sucked, what the fuck make it <em>stop<em>-</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>A hand, cool and soft, encircled his. He felt fingers carefully and gently pry his away from his own fork. His hand hurt, but he let it happen, hearing the utensil clatter against his plate.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>The hands moved to his left hand, which had been shoved into his pocket.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream opened his eyes, only barely aware of Sapnap talking to the waiter, George tentatively working on removing his fingers from his palms, where his nails dug into his skin.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Dream," he said softly, "Dream cmon, you're panicking, I need you to breathe, please?" He said, holding his shaky hand.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"I paid, we can leave, let's go," Sapnap said, sliding out of the booth. Dream looked between the two of them. What? Why so soon, it's barely been thirty minutes-</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Dream," Sapnap said firmly, he was mad, wasn't he? </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He felt himself stand, George's cool hand still wrapped around his. He gently pulled him from the restaurant, the cold biting air hitting him. The silence that he was met with was a blessing.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He was pulled towards the car, the door opened for him.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>George crawled into the back with him. Dream had barely buckled himself in when George's hand was back on his, slowly and gently tracing circles across his knuckles. </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"What are you doing?" Dream asked, breathless.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Just breath in time with it, idiot," George said, his voice so soft. It made Dream want to melt.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Sapnap got into the car, looking through the rearview mirror at him, before starting the vehicle. The low thrum of the engine along with George's gentle touch helped calm his nerves down, the rapid speed of his head finally slowing.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>George continued, softly running his thumb over Dream's knuckles in a fluid, circular motion, gently shushing the younger man. Dream felt dumb, like a child who needed brought down from a tantrum.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>The car ride back felt much faster, they had already rounded onto the street Dream's hotel was on by the time he was breathing somewhat properly. He sighded, preparing himself for an awkward departure.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He went to unbuckle ahead of time, but George's grip on his hand tightened, and the brit gave him a meaningful look that Dream couldn't decipher.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>They passed the hotel.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Sapnap kept driving, and Dream's heart rate was beginning to pick up again, and he was sure George could feel his trembling.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Sh, Sapnap is just going to his place. You aren't doing too good, he wanted to keep an eye on you. No one else is going to be there," George reassured him, shuffling closer to tuck a loose strand of blonde hair behind Dream's ear.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Except us, of course," he tacked on lamely.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Sapnap parked, throwing open his car door and turning immediately on Dream's, opening it much slower but still with urgency.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Come on," he said, his voice soft. He sounded tense, maybe even angry. Was he mad because Dream was going to let himself spiral again without saying anything? Probably.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream slid his hand out of George's, exiting the car.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Oh, was it because George was being so open with him? That was it, wasn't it. Dream had overstepped a boundary, and Sapnap was mad. </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He heard George's door open and close behind him as he followed Sapnap in, his heart felt heavy with dread.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream had barely made it in the door before he was maneuvered to the sofa, all but thrown down. Sapnap looked angry.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Stop fucking doing that," he said, his voice tight.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"What?" </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Stop being mean to yourself and forcing yourself to hurt because of me."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream's mouth opened uselessly. He had nothing to say.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Sapnap-"</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"No," Sapnap shook his head and grit his teeth. He kneeled down in front of Dream, grabbing both of his hands. He looked up at the older man, and Dream was startled to see tears in the younger's eyes.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"I care about you <em>way<em> too much for you to keep doing that to yourself. I love you, dumbass. You're like a brother to me-" <em>ouch<em> "and- and if I catch you having a panic attack in front of me because you're too fucking stubborn to ask for help, I'm going- I'm gonna-"</em></em></em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Sapnap sniffled, wiping his eyes off on his sleeve.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Sapnap-" Dream repeated for what felt like the three hundredth time that night.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>The younger shook his head, getting onto the couch next to Dream and pulling the blonde towards him.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream's head was against Sapnap's chest, the youngster's arms around Dream's chest.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"I care about you. <em>George<em> cares about you," Sapnap looked up at the other man who was awkwardly watching them. He looked all the world like he wanted to help but just didn't know where to start or how.</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream felt his chest well with fond endearment.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>The brunette nodded rapidly in agreement.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"We're both here for you Dream."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Us being soulmates wont change that, will <em>never<em> change that. And when you get your own? We'll still be here," Sapnap said as George climbed in on his other side, resting a hand on Dream's shoulder. </em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Dream sniffled and nodded. He was surrounded by the two people he loved the most, loved in a way they'll never love him back.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He felt greedy, just then, selfish even. But he swallowed it down and decided to let himself be selfish just this time.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Just this once would he let himself have this.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He shifted so that he was comfortable, feeling the other two do the same.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He didn't see the fond look Sapnap and George shared, the way they both silently agreed on the same thing as the both moved to cuddle against him snuggly.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>And he was nearly too asleep to notice when George began to card his fingers softly through his blonde hair, or when Sapnap moved him so that he was laying on the older man's chest, sapnap across his stomach with his arms around his middle.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He fell asleep, sandwiched between the two people fate cruelly teased him with. Put them so close to him but just out of grasp.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>They fit together perfectly.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>PLEASE comment, I stayed up all night to being yall this chapter, it makes my day</p><p>I can and will resort to begging </p><p>Warnings:<br/>-Dissociative behavior<br/>-Sensory overload<br/>-Description of spiral into panic attack<br/>-Panic attack<br/>-Mild self hand (scratching, hair pulling)<br/>-The description of insects crawling on skin<br/>-Plz tell me if I missed smthn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I speedran this chapter in one night</p><p>Irl has been rough sorry if this chapter is wack lol</p><p>I genuinely had fun writing it tho :)</p><p>Warnings at the end of the chapter :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't want him to think he ruined anything." </p><p>"He- he won't. Shouldn't." </p><p>Dream woke up warm. Really warm. </p><p>Why? </p><p>The heating in this damned hotel was supposedly broken, why was he so warm? </p><p>"But we don't know that." </p><p>His pillow hummed. </p><p>... </p><p>Pillows don't hum. </p><p>He blinked as he became more aware of his surroundings. </p><p>His face was buried in someone's collarbone, he realized, and his chest was pressed up against theirs. His arms were wrapped tightly around them. </p><p>It was warm. </p><p>So warm, in fact, that he lost himself for a moment and cuddled closer with a content sigh. </p><p>He heard their heart stutter. Maybe he scared them. </p><p>A thin hand came to rest in his blonde hair, petting it softly. He leaned into their touch. </p><p>The voices got quieter after a short pause. </p><p>"Do you think he knows?" </p><p>"There's no way." </p><p>Right. He wasn't in his hotel room, he was at Sapnap's apartment with George and Sapnap. He could hear Sapnap from across the room, and George from under him. </p><p>Whenever the older man spoke he could feel vibrations. He liked that, he decided sleepily. </p><p>"We can't tell him." </p><p>George hummed. </p><p>"I'm serious. It'll mess shit up. Shit that we've tried to keep together for a long time now." </p><p>Okay, so now Dream was paying more attention. </p><p>"Yeah," George whispered, voice muted and soft. He hugged Dream closer. </p><p>"It's. It's better off that way? I think?" Sapnap sounded unsure. </p><p>Unsure of what, thought? </p><p>The room went silent again. </p><p>But not for long. </p><p>Dream's pillow started humming again. </p><p>"I like him." </p><p>"I know. And so do I." </p><p>"But we can't tell him." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"To keep him from getting hurt." </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>He felt George nod in response. </p><p>Dream felt his blood run colder in his veins. They knew? Knew what, that he loved them? That he's loved George probably since he met him (he's still figuring that out), and Sapnap since childhood? </p><p>Or- or did they know about the soulmates thing? </p><p>Because that- that would be bad. </p><p>The room was quiet, save for some soft breathing. </p><p>Dream shifted so that his cheek was against George's collarbone, peering through long lashes at the room. </p><p>It was still kind of dark. Not bright and orange like it was time to wake, but soft shades of silvery blue. </p><p>A ticking clock on the wall read five thirty-two, which wasn't <i>too<i> bad, but considering Dream's normal schedule it was... rough. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Dream," George asked in a hushed tone. Dream groaned in response. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Shushing him, George shifted so he could wrap his arms around the blonde better. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You awake?" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Myeh?" Dream said. Sapnap snickered at him, to which the older man flipped him off. George chuckled. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"We didn't wake you, did we?" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dream shrugged. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What... what all did you hear?" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He shrugged again. George nodded. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dream stifled a yawn, pressing back against George's arms to sit up. The brunette clung for a bit longer before he gave up and let go. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dream stretched, his green eyes half lidded and glossed over with sleepy tears. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue, and winced when they stung. He should get some chapstick. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His hoodie was askew from sleep, and he corrected it, running a hand through his sandy hair. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The room was quiet. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Weirdly so. actually, were the others even breathing? The hell- </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Oh.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sapnap was pointedly looking at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing. Dream followed his gaze, but there was nothing there but, well, wall. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>George, however, was <i>completely<i> still. Dream turned to look at him, and- </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>George was beet red, flushed from his ears to his neck. He was looking at Dream oddly, and it took Dream another tired second to understand why. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Dream-" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Sorry- so sorry," if he wasn't awake then he was now, hurriedly rushing to get up from where he was quite literally <i>straddling George's legs<i>.</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>In his hurry he flipped off the arm of the couch, landing on the floor with an "oof" as the air left his lungs. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Sapnap quite literally lost his mind laughing then, his arms clutched at his sides. Dream would've appreciated the <i>godlike<i> sound it was if he wasn't exhausted and in pain. </i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Dream!" George exclaimed with a laugh. He crawled to the end and looked down at him. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>If Dream didn't know any better he'd describe his expression as 'lovingly endeared.' </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>And maybe if he wasn't dense as a brick wall he'd realize it was borderline lovestruck. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"M fine-" </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"You're dumb is what you are," Sapnap snorted, hand braced on his knee for support. He hadn't stopped giggling yet. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Dream grumbled as he stood up, dusting himself off. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"I'm going to the bathroom," he said, heading down the hallway. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Pfft, okay?" </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Don't sulk for too long," George teased after him. Dream gave him the finger. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>The air conditioning inside the bathroom hit him face on, and he sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling as he shut the door. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He relieved himself at the toilet. He had to shake his head vigorously to keep from nodding off. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>They had gone to sleep pretty early last night, he didn't understand why he was so tired. It wasn't like he pulled an all nighter or something. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>As a matter of fact, he had slept better than he had in a long, long time. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He just felt so <i>safe<i>, so <i>complete<i> when he was with them. </i></i></i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>He turned on the faucet. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Dream pushed his hoodie sleeves to his elbows, cringing at the half-faded writing that expanded from his knuckles up until it disappeared underneath his sleeves. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>He washed his hands vigorously, as if he could remove it from his end. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>What were the other two talking about earlier? He had only caught bits and pieces, had already forgotten the half of it, let alone was he really paying any attention. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>It wasn't his fault George was so distractingly warm. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>But they had said something, oh what was it... </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>They were keeping something from him. Didn't want to tell him something because it would "ruin things." </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Oh god. Oh god they probably know he can see their writing. They don't want to tell him because they know he'd make shit weird and <i>obviously<i> they don't have feelings for him. </i></i></i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Sapnap is gorgeous with his black hair and hazel eyes and George was absolutely <i>ethereal<i> and Dream was just so <i>painfully<i> average. </i></i></i></i></i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>It's a wonder Sapnap even let him stay. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>'It's pity,' Dream realizes, 'They're letting me stay out of pity.' </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He watched as small, pearly tears drop into the sink, sniffling quietly to himself. He stifled a yawn, his eyes falling shut. Crystalline tears collected on his lashes before their descent.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Maybe he was just tired. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Someone knocked on the door. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Dream," it was Sapnap, "please tell me you aren't jacking off in there." </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Dream spluttered, flushing a dark red. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Of course not!" His voice was still kind of thick. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"You better not be... Are you okay? You sound a little rough." </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"I'm fine I just, swallowed.. something? Weird?" Dream cringed at himself. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Uuh huh- whatever, just hurry, I need to piss. And if you're jacking off, for the love of god, clean it up." </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Sapnap!" </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The younger laughed all the way back to the living room. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Dream splashed some water on his face, hoping to mask the fact that he had been crying. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He ran a hand through his hair in hopes to make it look less wild. His hair was long enough that he couldn't really get away with bedhead. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He left the bathroom, wincing slightly as his bare feet left the bathroom mat and hit the cold hardwood floor of the hallway. It was pretty chilly honestly. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>A shiver ran down his spine.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He entered the living room to find George and Sapnap missing. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He looked around a bit. He had only been here when it was full of others, never got to appreciate the look of it. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>It sucked. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Okay that's harsh, but it definitely wreaked of 'college kid who spends his money on computer parts and ramen'. There were some family photos on the walls, a few puzzles glued together and framed- which, weird? Who does that like what the fuck? </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Dream shook his head lightly. No time for random trails of thought. He noticed a small framed photo on a shabby coffee table probably picked off of the side of the street somewhere. The photo was of Sapnap when he was in grade school. His front two teeth were missing and his black hair was cut into a stupid looking bowl cut. He had large, almost ridiculous looking glasses. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Dream smiled, endeared. He was cute. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The sound of rustling in the kitchen drew him away from the photo. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Found them. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>George was sitting on the counter, back against the cabinets, chewing on a granola bar. Sapnap was leaning against the fridge. They were both talking in hushed voices. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Dream worried he was interrupting something intimate, but shook the thought away. Fuck off, social anxiety. He had nearly fifteen million subscribers, he can deal with the two people he's known since his preteens. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He knocked on the doorframe. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>George nearly jumped from his skin, hitting his head against the cabinet door with a hissed curse. He immediately pretended to be deeply invested in the label on his food. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Sapnap turned to look at him, wide eyed as if he had been caught in something bad. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"... What, talking bad about me?" Dream teased, even as his heart surged with anxiety. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"No!" Sapnap jumped to say, "No, we're not, we're just talking.. about- you?" </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Dream raised an eyebrow. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Uh, about your-" </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Recent controversy!" George filled in. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Why?" </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Because we- uh, can." Sapnap said, nodding with a sense of finality. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Dream stared at them suspiciously for a moment. He took a moment to compose himself, pretending he didn't have a lump in his throat. They were probably discussing how they were going to make him leave. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Alright," he said, and he nodded slowly as he entered the kitchen. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Uhm," Sapnap said dumbly, looking to George for help. George, who immediately looked away. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Wanna help me with breakfast?" To which Dream shrugged. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Sure, what are you making?" </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>And that's how he found himself aggressively arguing with the hotheaded ravenette about the proper consistency of pancake batter. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"There's too many chunks." </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Those are blueberries." </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>"Blueberries my <i>ass<i> Sapnap, they're white!" </i></i></i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"So? Some unmixed batter wont kill anyone" </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"Until you get a bite of starch and inhale it and it infects your lungs." </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"It ain't going to infect nothin', its fucking pancake mix, not covid." </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>George laughed at that one, and both Dream and Sapnap visibly brightened. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"Keep stirring," the blonde advised after a round of laughter shared by the trio. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"But my arm is tirrreeddd," Sapnap whined. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"I don't," Dream held back the stirring spoon like it was a slingshot, "care," he let it go. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>Blueberry pancake batter sprayed across Sapnap's face and hair. The room was quiet for probably the tenth time that day. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>Then hell broke loose. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"Fuck you dude!" </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>Sapnap swiped his hand across the counter where they had spilled some batter, flicking it at Dream who ducked. He felt the thick substance land in his hair. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>He gasped dramatically, deeply offended by this. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>Dream collected batter onto his fingers, swiping at Sapnap's face with a laugh. It flicked onto his nose, and the extra fell onto George's lap. The brunette squeaked, wiping it off, somehow managing to smudge it into his shorts. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"Keep me out of this!" He said, wiping the smudged substance into Dream's hair.</i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>The blonde laughed, going for more batter. Sapnap intercepted him, getting batter all over his hoodie. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"Not my hoodie, asshole!" Dream shouted, licking his hand and frantically trying to get the dough off. He liked this hoodie, he wanted to wear it today. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"Oh? Not the hoodie?" </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"Sapnap-" George warned, but it was too late. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>Sapnap grabbed the messy spoon and wiped it across Dream's chest. The blonde spluttered. </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>"S- Sapnap!" </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>The raven haired boy doubled over with laughter. His face was red and <i>god<i> was he beautiful. </i></i></i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>But beautiful or not, his ass was had. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>Dream all but tackled him to the ground, batter from his hoodie getting all over the other's shirt. Sapnap gasped, pushing away from Dream, to no avail. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"Dream! Dream stop!" He shouted between barks of laughter, trying to wrestle the man off of him. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>George watched from his perch on the counter, occasionally shrinking away when one of their flailing limbs got too close. He stuck a batter covered finger in his mouth as he watched the chaos with a pleasant smile. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"You son of a bitch! I ask one thing!" Dream snapped light heartedly, rolling out from under Sapnap just as the other went to grab him. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>Batter smeared across the tile floor. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"Boohoo! Whine about it you baby, pissbaby! Pissbaby!" </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"God, you're so immature!" Dream said as he wrestled, trying to get the upper hand. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>He may have been taller, but Sapnap did have mass on him in terms of muscle. Dream, despite what a lot of fans thought, wasn't all that built. He was lanky. In comparison to George's short, petite lankiness, he was just tall, thin, and awkward. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>But tall and thin won out against tall and muscly, he learned, especially when you use your pointy ass elbows to your advantage. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>Which Dream did, planting an elbow directly into Sapnap's ribs. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"Ow! Fuck," Sapnap winced, rounding on Dream with a bit more force. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>Dream shrieked as Sapnap rammed into him, causing him to fall flat against the floor. Sapnap immediately moved to get on top of him, grabbing his wrists in a vice grip and holding them above the blonde's head. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>They both painted heavily. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"That hurt, dick," he wheezed. Dream flashed him a shit eating grin. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"Yeah?" </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"Yeah.." The younger trailed off. He breathed in deeply, slowly catching his breath. His hazel eyes raked over Dream, who watched in an odd curiosity. The playful feel of the air shifted. </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"What?" </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>"Nothin' you're just," Sapnap said, "really pretty." </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>Dream's face <i>had<i> to have caught on <i>fire<i> with how hot it grew. </i></i></i></i></i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Sap," Dream's voice was breathless. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Hm?" Sapnap seemed to lean in. Was he getting closer? Or was that Dream? </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Sapnap was sitting on Dream's waist, his hands had left Dream's wrists, falling to gently hold onto the blonde's sides. The older man's hands had taken to loosely holding onto Sapnap's. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>His eyes trailed over Sapnap's face, falling to his lips. He could feel the younger's breath, and he raked his teeth across his lip. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Sapnap's eyes followed the movement, pupils dilated. He sucked in a shaky breath. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream closed his eyes and went to meet him in the middle, his face flushed and covered in pancake batter. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Pancake batter. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>THE PANCAKES. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>The blonde jolted up, his forehead colliding with Sapnap's nose. The younger immediately moved to cradle his face, his eyes glossy with tears as he groaned and fell to the side. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream scrambled to his feet, watching as George casually flipped a pancake in the pan. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>The brunette side eyed him. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Are you two done?" He asked. He raised an amused eyebrow at them. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"I- er- yes." Dream said, his face all but glowing. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Sapnap moaned in pain somewhere near his feet. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Weren't we going to stream today?" George asked. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"I- yes. Yeah, we were. Mhmm," Dream stuttered, already moving towards the door. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Wanna set it up?" George called after him. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Yeah!" The blonde practically squeaked out, long gone. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>- </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He almost kissed Sapnap. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Hi everyone!" </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Sapnap almost kissed him. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Can everyone hear me okay?" </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>They were so close. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"I'm glad." </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Their lips had brushed. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Sorry the stream is a little late, I had to make sure it was set up, we're using Gogy's facecam today." </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Holy shit. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Yeah, higher quality." </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream fazed back into reality. He was placed off to the side of the camera, out of view. He sat with his back to the bed on the floor.</i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>His hair was wet from his shower, and he was wearing one of Sapnap's large hoodies. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>George sat on the bed behind him, waiting for the right time to join Sapnap. His hand carded softly through the blonde's sandy hair. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"So!" Sapnap clapped, smiling at his monitor, glancing up at his camera before looking away quickly. He didn't like making eye contact with a lens, "As you all know, I'm here with George!" </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>The chat went crazy, absolutely flying by faster than he could read. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>The poor mods. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"And me!" Dream protested. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Oh, and well, I guess Dream. He's not too important though," Sapnap brushed off, smiling jokingly at the pair. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream shook his head in mock disbelief, and he smiled to himself at George's stifled laugh. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"But," Sapnap said. He sounded nervous, "I have something to reveal." </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>'Happy birthday!' </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>'soulmate pog' </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>'Soulmate Pog!' </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>'your 18 whos your soulmat' </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>'writing??' </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>'OMG SOULMATE REVEAL' </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>'soulmate pog' </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Uuh, yeah, actually," Sapnap said. He waited a minute, looking over nervously at the other two. His views climbed at record speeds. He passed a hundred thousand in record time.</i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>The chat switched to sub only mode to compensate for this. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"So," Sapnap swallowed heavily, "You guys actually know who it is. I mean you don't, but you know the person." </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Chat absolutely blew up with guesses, most of which were Dream or George. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream watched all of this with a nervous smile. His heart was beating out of his chest. What if people knew? The viewers knew everything, looked into everything. Every word was clipped, every action analyzed, every expression studied. Not that it would matter, he wouldn't be on camera.</i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>But... what if? </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>George hummed from his place above Dream. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"You alright?" He murmured. Dream startled, but nodded nonetheless. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Yeah, of course." </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>George nodded, not quite convinced. He needed to focus, he didn't want to miss his cue. Dream couldn't blame him, this was a big moment for them. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Them as in George and Sapnap, of course. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"I'm just going to rip this off like a bandaid, George, if you could-" </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream felt like he was submerged under water. The world moved in slow motion but at the same time, too fast. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Sapnap's and George's voices were distant, and the light from his monitors and the blinking green light on his camera burnt Dream's eyes as he stared unblinkingly. His gaze was glazed over. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He watched, not quite processing much as Sapnap and George both laughed. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He numbly felt the light feeling of something being written on his inner left wrist. He watched as both George and Sapnap showed the camera. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He could be dreaming, he realized. Maybe this was a dream, and he'll wake up in his bed. Or on the floor of a cold hotel apartment, somehow sweaty and sticky despite the temperature. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Something else was written on his wrist, probably profanities knowing Sapnap. He heard George laugh, and his lips quirked up on their own. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream sat there and listened, and watched, and felt. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He felt as the words creeped from his arms to his legs, George jokingly lifting his foot to show the camera, making a joke about a toe reveal, despite wearing socks. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He watched as Sapnap began to write something across his cheek. Watched as George laughed at whatever it was, breathless and giddy. It must be nice, whatever it was. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>And Dream listened as Sapnap mentioned his name, turning to face the blonde, to drag him into their antics. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream only barely registered as Sapnap cut off from talking, going almost completely still. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>George followed the black haired man's gaze, falling equally as silent. Dream didn't know it, but chat spammed with questions on what was happening off camera. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>"Dream?" </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream looked up to meet George's pretty, blue eyes. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>And snapped back to reality with a painful jolt. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He blinked rapidly, the lights way too bright. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>His eyes scanned over their frozen faces. They weren't making direct eye contact anymore. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>They were focused on something written across his cheekbone. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Dream felt his hand move in it's own, fingers running over the smooth skin there. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>He knew what was there. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>Knew from the way his skin mirrored theirs. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>And now, he knew what it said. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>And so Dream stood up. </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>And ran.<i></i></i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dream: Are we about to kiss right now?<br/>Sapnap: Yeah bro<br/>George: 🧍♂️🥞</p><p>Content Warnings:<br/>-Dissociation<br/>-Body image issues</p><p>Tysm for reading, and once again, your all's comments mean the absolute world to me. Any slightly lengthy comment I get I almost forget to read because how excited I am, running around my room basically doing laps because /wow/<br/>If you dont feel comfortable commenting, even a key smash or a heart means sm :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Build</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe things wouldnt be quite as bad as Dream thought</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so tired I have school in three hours</p><p>I like this chapter, I wrote it in sign language when I shoulda been learning sign language </p><p>Please comment, I read every one and it makes my entire day :D</p><p>(Warnings in end notes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream wanted to say that he made it out the door. </p><p> </p><p>That he had succeeded in running and had left Sapnap’s stupid first floor apartment, out the main doors of the complex, and was in the backseat of an uber, far away. Then he could’ve calmed down, let this all blow over, come up with an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>He could say it was a prank, that he had written on his own face to throw them off. That he had run in a moment of sudden and weird post-joke anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>But no, because Dream was stupid, impulsive, and all around not super great at the whole “flight” part of fight or flight.</p><p> </p><p>But it was better than suddenly starting a fist fight in front of a few hundred thousand people. The stream name “Dream Team Meet Up!! We’re Popping Off!!!” had definitely attracted its fair share of attention.</p><p> </p><p>But no, there was no dramatic scene where he left and ran through the streets of the city, and under the weighted presence of the storm clouds that brewed overhead. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, there was only the panicked dash out of the room, the slamming of his shoulder against the corner of the wall, and the smash of the bathroom door as he locked himself in. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the other two immediately move to chase after him, George nearly managing to get a hold on the door before it was promptly shut in his face. The brunette didn’t say anything, which quite honestly began to freak Dream out. Why wasn’t he yelling? </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds pass where he tries to catch his breath. His shoulder ached from where he hit it, and it would probably be leaving a nasty bruise. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream, please open the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, there it was.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, iso there wasn’t any yelling (yet). George's voice was calm, if a little shaky. Oh, so he was <em>mad<em> mad.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Over his own hyperventilating and pounding heart he could hear Sapnap trying to end the stream, spitting excuses faster than Dream could process them. This would probably be clipped and spread everywhere. He’d look at his phone and he’d be tagged in about a million messages and all his friends would be worried and Karl and Quackity wouldn’t know why they didn’t get to call like they were supposed to and everything would be a huge mess and-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was a light knock on the door.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dream? Please just- just tell me you’re okay, okay?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>George sounded like there were a million other things to say, but he held back. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He should honestly just let Dream have it, tear into him and make sure he knew how stupid and worthless he was. How disgusting what he did was, how unwelcome he is now (and probably has been). George shouldn't hold back anything because Dream couldn't bear it any longer. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Please, I wanna see you, I wanna-”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fight him, probably. If Dream were in George’s position, he’d want to break his nose too. George was a physical person, it'd make sense if he was a "fight" kind of person. Maybe he'd be better at it than Dream is at flight.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Please I’m really not-” George cut himself off as if to take a breath, “I’m not good at stuff like this.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stuff like what? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Realizing you best friend has been lying to you for the past three days about being your soulmate and had every intention to just not tell you ever? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dream wouldn’t be good at that either.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His hands trembled from where he had them fisted in his sweatshirt, his back to the wall. He slid down it slowly, placing his head in his knees and trying his damnedest not to cry. He couldn’t let them hear him break again. That’s happened too many times this visit. Too many times have they slapped a bandaid over his stupid fragile ass self, he just kept leaking through other cracks. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Who would have thought that the famous Dream was so fucking pathetic in real life?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>How would he even look them in the eyes anymore?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>How could <em>they<em> stand to look at him?</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>To be fair, Dream didn’t feel much right now. Sure, his breathing was coming in short gasps, and sure, his hands shook violently, and <em>maybe<em> there were tears slowly flowing down his freckled cheeks, but he didn’t <em>feel<em> any of it.</em></em></em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The panic had bled into numbness, and he almost wished for it back.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I need to see you, Dream, please,” George whispered, and Dream heard him slump against the floor.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He also listened as a pair of sock covered feet stepped outside the door. Sapnap had arrived.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Great.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I’m confused,” the brunette admitted, “I’m… honestly not sure what I think I saw? But, you clearly knew what it was and it scared you, and now you’re in there and I-”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>His breath hitched.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“And I can’t hold you and tell you it’ll be alright because I'm out here and you’re in there,” Dream could hear the tears in his voice, and his own bottom lip trembled.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“And- and if that was what I thought it was- I <em>hate<em> that you hid it from us,” there it was, “and not in the way that I hate it particularly, just-”</em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hate that you felt the need to hide it,” Sapnap finished for him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Dream exhaled shakily.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He didn’t move.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He heard Sapnap shuffle to sit next to George against the door.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>They all sat in silence for a few, tense minutes.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Chat was going wild,” Sapnap spoke up and chuckled, “I’ve never seen it go that fast in my life, man."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Dream heard a soft thump, and he assumed one of them had rested their head on the door.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>In another moment of impulsivity, he crawled to the door, sitting against it. He heard an intake of air from the other side.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hi,” George whispered, barely audible. Dream sighed, resting his head back against the door in a fashion similar to the way he assumed one of them did. He closed his eyes. The flourescent lights of the bathroom hurt. His eyelashes were dewy and wet. Tears continued to slowly drip down his face, collecting on his jaw.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He sniffed, still silent.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>It feels like his hands are shaking more than they ever have in his life.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He wasn't so scared anymore. Not really paranoid or anxious. Just empty, strung out. Exhausted.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Dream was tired.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Wasn’t supposed to happen, period.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>They sat in silence. It was tense, intimate even. And Dream’s eyes were so, so heavy.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m sorry,” someone croaked. It was him, he realized, when the others moved uncomfortably on the other side of the door.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You have nothing to be sorry for?” Sapnap said and his voice was barely above a whisper.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I do though- I-”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“No, Dream, don’t apologize, we’re sure you have your reasons and we don’t have to know them and you don’t have to say sorry, but we’re here now and we need to talk about what we’re doing from here.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah,” George added lamely. Dream would find it endearing if it weren’t for the current circumstances.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Could you… let us in?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>Could you let us in?<em></em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Could he?</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Was he ready?</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He didn’t feel ready.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Everything felt heavy and his head felt like it was full of foam. Slow moving. Fuzzy.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Was he ready to look at their faces and see the writing that had got him into this problem in the first place?</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He could open the door right now and get it over with.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He should.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He… might.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>But for right now, Dream sat and just breathed, hands still shaking and breath still quick and heavy. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He heard them shuffle on the other side of the door, probably uncomfortable. The ground was cold and unforgiving, not the best place to have a heart to heart. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Dream’s own bones protested at any small movement from sitting on the floor so long. Despite the few words, they’ve probably been there for well over twenty minutes by now.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Or maybe it just felt so long for Dream.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Maybe it wasn’t sitting on the floor, maybe it was the sleeping on the floor the other night, maybe it was his bruised shoulder, or maybe the sort of awkward position he had woken up in, held in George's arms.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Maybe he just hurt so much on the inside that the pain manifested physically.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Maybe it was the same for them.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Maybe.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Didn't matter, what mattered was that he hurt, he could barely think, and the two people he loves the most are waiting patiently for him on the cold floor outside.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He loved them.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>A lot, if he was to be honest with himself.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He was surprised how easy it was to realize how much he loved George, how natural is just fell into place. Dream guessed it was just something he understood unconsciously, he loved them both, even if he only knew of and acknowledged his infatuation with Sapnap.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>It was probably a soulmate thing.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He should talk to them.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Dream moved to stand on shaky legs, ignoring the way anxiety began to flood back in through his veins, nausea churning in his stomach.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He heard the others to scramble and get up and the tears that had begun to slow picked back up, overflowing.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He opened the door, the handle cold and hard under his fingers. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>The door swung open to reveal both of them looking at him with a concerned look1. George’s eyes were red rimmed and Sapnap looked as if he was barely holding himself together.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Dream opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sob that forced itself out of his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his crying, shoulders shaking as he was suddenly unable to catch his breath.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Oh, Dream,” George said in sympathy, stepping in without hesitation and wrapping his arms around Dream. It was sort of an awkward angle with the height difference, but it didn’t matter.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Sapnap immediately followed, taking Dream’s hands away from his face. The blonde whine and wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s shoulders, George clinging to his side and his head tucked into Dream’s shoulder. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He felt freedy selfishly indulging in their warmth, clinging to them. Maybe these would be their final moments together, before they ultimately tell him to fuck off and leave them alone.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Dream spoke between sobs.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“I’m so sorry- I didn’t know how to tell you and I- I was so excited and <em>really<em> wanted to be Sapnap’s soulmate and then I <em>was<em> but- but you stood up first and I didn’t know what it meant and I- I- I didn’t know what to s- say,” George tightened his hold, “I th- thought you wouldn’t want me and I’d be annoying and- and get between you two, I’m <em>so sorry<em>.”</em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Stop apologizing,” Sapnap responded firmly. Dream nodded half heartedly, pathetic little cries still leaving his mouth.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>The black haired man backed up, letting his hands unwrap from Dream’s sides and placed them on either side of the blonde’s face. He let his thumbs wipe away the tears.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Hey,” Sapnap said, his voice so soft and gentle, “Look at me, alright?”</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Dream’s eyes, still full of glassy tears, met Sapnap’s.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“We love you, okay? We love you so much. It really hurts that you felt like you couldn’t come to us, but that’s fine, we can work past it, okay? I want you to be able to trust us,” Sapnap spoke firmly, but his tone was genuine and quiet, “We love you, Dream, both me and George do. We've loved you for so long.” </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>"Like, <em>love<em> love?" Questions Dream, completely take aback. </em></em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>Sapnap snickered, "Yeah, stupid, <em>love<em> love." </em></em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>"Oh." </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“We were actually talking about it earlier, while you were in the bathroom,” George continued, “We thought you wouldn’t like us back and kinda chickened out...”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“What? Of course I do, you guys are amazing,” said Dream. </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>Sapnap laughed.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Yeah, and we like you too, and have liked you for awhile, I mean it. And I’m-” Sapnap was cut off by a little sob of his own, to which Dream’s eyes widened, </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“I’m so glad you’re our soulmate, Dream.”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>George sniffed and nodded from his place at Dream’s side. The blonde, who had gone completely still, was shocked.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Yeah?”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Mhmm,” Sapnap confirmed.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Oh, huh.”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Yeah.”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“This is real?”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Yes Dream, this is real,” George laughed.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Cool,” Dream felt like his brain had short circuited. Wow, this was happening. This was really actually happening and he had been preparing himself for rejection not this how does one react to this? </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>He really just didn't let this outcome cross his mind. </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>This… was probably the best outcome possible.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>George moved from his spot and took over where Sapnap was standing, the raven haired male moving to his other side, still keeping a comforting hand on the small of Dream’s back.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>George ran his thumb over the writing across Dream’s cheekbone, the writing that was mirrored on his own.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>It was ridiculously sappy, something Sapnap had written to embarrass and fluster him in front of thousands of people.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>It was stupid, honestly, how well it fit in this situation. What was supposed to be a stupid joke, yet it meant <em>so much<em>Adored<em></em></em></em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>It was in Sapnap’s stupid, scratchy-neat writing. Dream loved the way it looked on George, loved the meaning behind the connection they all shared. </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>And maybe they did share it, maybe he was dumb to think that it was just them, that he had stolen his spot in their dynamic.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“I love you,” George blurted suddenly, the action causing Dream to startle despite the soft tone of words.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>He laughed giddily, “Me too.”</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“Me too as in ‘I love me too’ or ‘I love you too’,” Sapnap joked, the tender moment immediately shattering as they all laughed. </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“No! Oh my god,” Dream broke away from George and wiped his own tears and sniffed, drying his face off on his hoodie sleeve.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>George snickered. His face brightened up as he did, and Dream swore he had never seen someone with a lovelier laugh.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>Sapnap’s face must have matched, because George noticed and turned bright red, shoving them away.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“Stop staring at me like that.”</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>Sapnap ruffled his hair with a breathy laugh, repeating the sentence back at him in a horrible british accent.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“Fuck off,” responded the actual brit.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>Smile so wide it almost hurt, Dream watched the two bicker back and forth, Sapnap’s faux british accent getting worse each time he mocked George, the latter who looked like he wanted to attack the black haired man. </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>HIs insecurities weren’t gone, not by a long shot, it’d take some work to relieve himself from them. But at least now they weren’t so crushing. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he breathed a sigh of relief.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“So,” Sapnap clapped suddenly, breaking Dream out of his thoughts, “Cuddle or stream?"</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“What?” George said, “You wanna stream already? We just got off.” </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“Yeah, and we left really early,” Dream felt a stab of guilt, “And it would be better to get rid of any rumors before they spiral out of control, we’re probably already trending on twitter in a few categories.”</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>Dream took out his phone, opening up the stupid bird app to check, “It can’t be too bad,” he reasoned.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>His eyes widened at the number one trending spot, and he began to laugh as he read it.</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“‘DREAM RAN- Fans are worried after Youtuber Dream ran out of the room after his friends, Youtubers Georgenotfound and Sapnap, reveal that they are soulmates.’”</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“Okay- that’s kinda bad.”</em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>“No no, it’s not done, it’s trending with the terms jealous, which is fully capitalized, and soulmates,” Dream wheezed, laughing despite realizing how bad this actually was. A moment that should’ve probably stayed private happened in front of over a quarter million people, and now more were seeing it as they speak. </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>Yikes.<em></em></em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>“What are the tweets under it?” George asked as he walked around the blonde to read over his shoulder.</em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>“Uuh- ‘Guys, the vod was deleted for a reason, something bad happened, remember to respect their privacy #DREAMRAN. Also, quit trending the hashtag, you all are ridiculous,’” Dream read aloud.</em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>“Well, at least they’re trying?” Sapnap said. </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>"By using the hashtag they said not to trend?" </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>"I said trying." </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>Shrugging, Dream scrolled a bit more. Most of the messages were the same, a few hate tweets and some defending the sharing of the clip with the ‘this is the internet’ excuse. </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>“Damage control now?”</em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>“Who else is streaming that we know? I don’t want them to be harassed with questions before we get on a stream”</em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>“Quackity,” George responded, checking his own phone, “And he has a lot more viewers than normal, so he probably already is.” </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>"More viewers than normal? Harsh." </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>"Oh my god- no, I mean like, he doesn't normally pull five hundred thousand people."</em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>“<em>Shit.<em>”</em></em></em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>“Yeah.”</em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>Sapnap sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and nodding as if he’s come to a decision.</em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>“We should get this over with then,” he said, “not sure what we’ll say but we can wing it.”</em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>“Probably not a good idea,” Dream noted.</em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>“Yeahhh, but by the time we make some sort of script everything would have gone to hell. I don’t even want to see my TL right now,” they all nodded in understanding.</em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>Yet no one immediately moved to leave, taking a few moments to just think about what just happened.</em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>It was nearly six in the evening, and Dream was already literally so tired that he could collapse. So much had happened, and he thinks that he’s probably felt every human emotion he could have that day.  </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>The whiplash of heartfelt moment to immediate 'how to fix this situation'" mode was kind of disorienting. </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>Thus the life of someone with internet fame he guessed. </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>Dream ran a hand through his hair, not quite ready for this but folding to do it anyway. </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>No stopping it now. </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>Maybe this'll be something to laugh at in the future. </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>Or cringe about at three in the morning when he should be asleep. </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>Sighing for what must have been the millionth time that night, Dream spoke. </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>“Let’s get this over with then.”</em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Content warnings: negative self talk, insecurity, brief description of dissociation </p><p>The title has changed!!</p><p>Previously known as "Castles" I renamed it to "Adore" for reasons you saw in this chapter</p><p>"Castles" was a name I came up with, a little nod to the Dream team's dynamic in the smp lore (for the few days it was canon fksisnakajsna, quit moving so fast all my shit is outdated /j)</p><p>Please comment i love you all and if you show up more than twice I've probably already said your username aloud to my friends and bragged on you or smthn, I'm serious</p><p>Love you guys parasocially :3</p><p>(Also- I know how to italicize and I do it in every chapter and this damned site just deleted the commands and makes the text normal send help it takes away so much emotion lmao)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warnings:<br/>- Heavy Angst<br/>- Panic Attacks<br/>- Heart Break<br/>- Minor Self Deprecation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>